


Maybe not all imposters are bad.

by MidnightJoker



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: White and her daughter board The Skeld to do some tasks. But what happens when Tiny's mom dies doing said task? What about the nice imposters who offer to take care of her?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Maybe not all imposters are bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the imposters:  
> Purple:Male  
> Cyan:Male  
> Pink:Female  
> Purple and Pink offer to take care of Tiny.

**(Inside the Skeld Electrical compartment)**

White:Hey, Tiny you want to perform tasks or do you want to watch your mom?

Tiny:I wanna watch you mom!

(White laughs as she grabs Tiny and placed her on her head, White did some electrical work as she heard some stabbing)

White:What is go- oh dear! (Orange is found dead)

Tiny:What happened, mommy?

White:N-Nothing sweetie, just keep looking at the wires.

Tiny:Poor Man... (White rushes off holding Tiny as she called an emergency meeting)

**(Setting:The cafeteria)**

White:I-I found a body in electrical... I was with Tiny fixing wires the whole time...

Red:That could be true, White is the most honest crewmember we know.

Pink:That is true, White _never_ lies!

Cyan:We know White's alibi checks out, her kid was with her, what about you, Red? Where were you?

Red:I was throwing the trash away.

Purple:Likely story.

Red:W-Wait! What are you gonna do?

(The crew grabs Red and throws him off the ship)

White:C'mon sweetie. We got lots of work to do.

**(One hour later, Electrical)**

Tiny:Mom, Mom! Can I do the last wire?

White:Of Course! (She lowers Tiny as the little white suited girl does the task)

_(Stab!)_

Tiny:All done! Mommy? (She sees White dead on the floor) MOMMY!! (She begins to cry as Cyan tries to walk away.)

Purple:(Quietly) Cyan, I told you not to go after her!

Pink:(Whispering) You know very well it's against imposter code to kill a human with their offspring present! We're aliens, not heartless monsters!

Cyan:She was gonna put a dent in my plans.

(Pink walks over to Tiny and picks her up)

Pink:Hey kid. I'm sorry for what Cyan did, we may be imposters but Purple and I have kind hearts.

TIny:I-Imposters?

Purple:Yeah, some of us aren't like how we're portrayed.

(Tiny runs and presses the emergency button in the cafeteria)

**(Cafeteria setting)**

Yellow:Who called the meeting?

Tiny:(Points at Cyan) He did it! The big meanie stabbed my mommy!

Cyan:Whoa, Calm down kid, you must've seen things.

TIny:Me and my mom don't lie! It was you! You stabbed her you meanie!

Lime:Huh? Cyan, why is there a knife in your pocket?

(Lime, being the slow and lazy crewmember he is, sat in Cyan)

Cyan:GET OFF ME! OK, I DID IT, JUST GET OFF!!

Lime:Alright, time to get off.

(The remaining crewmembers and two imposters throw Cyan off the ship into space.)

Tiny:M-Maybe there are some friendly imposters...

Yellow:This whole time I knew you two were imposters, I just vouched for you because you defended my friend's kid.

(Purple and Pink let out some chuckles before completing their tasks.)

**(END)**


End file.
